oazfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomflow
''' Doomflow '''was a mysterious mercenary. He is brutal, merciless, and ruthless. No one knows his real identity. His existence was erased from the world of Ohana AdventureZ due to the Doomport. Overview Concept and Creation The creator of the character was inspired to make Doomflow by influence of DC Comics; more specifically, the character "Deathstroke". Deathstroke is a ruthless mercenary in the comics. This has somewhat varied in other DC media, though his ruthlessness remains for the most part. The creator was also inspired by Deathstroke's appearance and fight with Batman in the trailer for the video game "Batman Arkham Origins". After seeing the fast-paced and intense fight, the creator decided to try and introduce another way of fighting; intense, fast-paced, and specific action. He decided to do this by creating a character inspired by Deathstroke. His name, in a nod to Deathstroke, and Deadpool of Marvel Comics, became "Doomflow". The creator decided to not give Doomflow any special powers, but still make him an extremely deadly foe. This is done by giving him deadly weapons, having him reached the peak of human strength, stamina, speed, etc., and giving him a very intelligent mind. Appearance The appearance of Doomflow is, for the most part, similar to Deathstroke, with the only notable differences being the color scheme. He has a strong, well-built body, that is completely covered with a jumpsuit and a mask, as seen in the first picture. His true face has not been revealed so far, and probably will never be revealed for a very long time. Personality Doomflow is merciless, and he shows little remorse for his victims. His ways are brutal and ruthless, which are reflective of his mindset. He is also prideful, cunning, and smart, as shown in his conversation with the Sin known as Avarice. Most of the time, Doomflow is very quick-thinking, and makes up for his lack of powers with his own weapons, strength, and mind. Once Doomflow decides on a goal, he is set on it, and determined to achieve that goal no matter what. Some of the assassinations he does are due to being paid by others, but most of them are simply due to his desire for turmoil, destruction, and death among victims. Biography Early Life/Pre-Ohana Unknown. Plan to Kill the Ohana Once the former leader of the Anaho (a previously popular anti-Ohana group that soon went bankrupt after the Ohana exposed them), Tom, was known as a fraud, investors of the Anaho lost much money, and got their reputations damaged. One of these investors, as a result, paid Doomflow to kill Tom. Doomflow did so, luring Tom to a quiet and desolate town, mentally torturing him through fear, and soon, shooting him in the head. After doing so, Doomflow started to ponder how much killing the Ohana would be worth-both in money and achievemen. Doomflow decided that his next goal would be to brutally kill the Ohana. He started by going to Amsterdam, Germany, where one of the Sins, Jesse, was. After finding him in a strip club, Doomflow massacred all those in the building, besides Jesse. After some brief dialogue between the two, Doomflow and Jesse got into a giant, deadly, and brutal fight, destroying much of the streets of Amsterdam in the process. However, in the end, Doomflow overpowered and killed Jesse, which caused the other Sins to appear. Sending out the Kracken and their army, they met with Doomflow. The Kracken and army soon vanished, along with the other Sins, except Avarice. Avarice told Doomflow that he had accomplished something not many could do. As a result, Avarice would grant any request Doomflow made. Doomflow simply made the request that the Ohana would be told about Jesse's death, and told about how the mercenary who killed him was simply a human. After Avarice questioned why not just simply ask for the Ohana to be destroyed, Doomflow replied that he wanted to do so himself, saying that "everything that happens from this point is on their heads. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after their last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end their lives." This caused Avarice to show respect for Doomflow, before taking off. Doomflow then set off, his current whereabouts unknown. Category:Antagonists